My Give A Damn's Busted
by achaean
Summary: New Year's Eve is a time to start over. A time to begin anew, but what changes does Harry think need to be made in his own life and within the Wizarding world? Will he be able to keep his resolutions, or will society's hold him back?
1. Poison

Author Dribble: No this isn't perfect - I wrote it New Year's Eve when I was slightly drunk...enjoy! 3

**Poison**

I had finally done it. Run from the Dursleys, and managed to stay free long enough to get myself to London. Hips gyrating to the pounding beat smothering the air I feel a smirk curling my lips. Stolen skirt slung low on my hips, shirt lost somewhere in the club, I dance my cares away. It was December 31st, and I wasn't going to worry about the fate of the Wizarding World for one night. No, I was going to dance my way through the hours until I was too tired and sore to do anything but fall into the nearest bed I could find. Drink pressed into one of my hands I twist to flash a grin at the one offering.

_You're cruel devine  
your blood, like ice  
_

Crimson eyes meet mine as I freeze. Voldemort? In a muggle club? Raking a hand through his tousled black hair he presses close enough for me to hear his words, breath hot against the shell of my ear, "Dance with me Harry? I promise not to try and kill you until next year."

Down the small drink, a Midori Sour, in a single swallow I toss the plastic cup off into the corner, swinging my arms around his shoulders. "Why not? Should be fun."

_One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_

Fingers trail over my flushed skin, gripping my hips, pulling me closer to my arch nemesis. He looked like the Tom I met in the Chamber of Secrets. A playful youth twinkling in those eyes. Bass line thrumming in my blood I grind against his thigh. Might as well go out with a bang.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
_

Close my eyes to the strobe lights. Trust in the hand on my waist, in the hand splayed over my ass. Did it matter that any other meeting we would be enemies? Lips moving over my neck I drop my head a bit, giving him more skin to tease.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

Catch his earlobe with my teeth. "How'd you escape your minions?"

Flick of his tongue in my ear. "Same way you slipped Dumble's leash."

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
_

Hand on my ass pushing me tighter against him I hiss. Why did he feel so good this near?

"Is this another ploy to get me under your control?"

Peek through eyelashes at the half lidded serpent's gaze. "Is it working?"

_I don't wanna break these chains.  
_

Slide my own hand down his spine, grabbing at his ass. "You tell me."

There was an answering arousal rubbing against me. Mouth hovering over mine he gasps, "Seems to be."

Lips meshing together we continue to move to the beat felt more than heard.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
_

My back was to a wall, fingers tangled in my hair. Panting, his lips and teeth traveling over my bared skin, I dig nails into the slick flesh of his hips.

_Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

Eyes torn from his face I catch a familiar redhead and bushy haired pair enter the club hesitantly. Two drinks appearing off to our side we part long enough to accept them from an amused looking Bellatrix. "They found you."

"Yours too."

Alcohol burning down my throat, a Long Island Iced Tea this time, I drop the cup to the floor again. Hate to be the people who have to clean this floor after the night. Hungry lips descending on me, I sink into his kisses.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

Think I hear my name over the buzz of oncoming inebriation. Swing away from the other pieces of the Trio, returning to the dance floor. Not quite sure which limbs belonged to me anymore. If this was dying by my enemy's hand, Merlin let it last a bit longer.

Dodge the Gryffindors trying to reach me, locked to Tom's body.

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Whirl past Lucius Malfoy snogging Snape. Back thumping against the bar I grasp at the shot of Tequila Draco slides my direction. Head back, throat convulsing, I slam the glass back onto the bar upside-down.

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

"Your Death Eater's wanna get me drunk."

Bruising kiss stealing my breath I collapse onto the stool my tailbone was digging into. "No they aren't, you're just accepting all the offered alcohol."

"So're you."

"Of course, can't let a whelp like you out drink me."

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Another shot of Tequila went into my mouth, scorching all the way down. "Hey Tom?"

"Wha' silly boy?"

"You wanna fuck me?" Must be the alcohol talking. Steal another oxygen robbing kiss from him as he ponders my proposal - I think.

"You wan' me to?"

"Sure."

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

Two Sex on the Beaches sloshing down our throats, the fever pitch between us increasing. Midnight was coming, and I was afraid I would turn into a pumpkin once the clock struck the new year. Glazed eyes seeking out Ron and 'Mione I find them at the edge of the floor eyes locked on me.

"Hey Tom?"

"Huh?"

"They're watchin'."

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins_

Five minutes to go, a third shot of Tequila sliding right down. We were back at the bar, me on a stool, my back to the counter.

"Harry?"

"Come on Tom, I wanna get laid tonight."

_One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

Reach back, grabbing at the backside of the bar, and arch my hips. Smooth thrust of his hips driving him all the way in, my wail swallowed by the never ending thunder of music. Body leaning over mine he slowly picks up tempo, matching his thrusts to the lower end bass line.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

Sloppy kisses press between the two of us, our bodies moving in rhythm.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Lights go dark, only to burst back on in a symphony of color and pulse as the music linking us reaches its crescendo.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

Alcohol dragging me under I cling to his shoulders, a cool band of metal wrapping around one of my fingers.

"Happy New Year Harry."

_Poison!_

Blink blurry eyes against the blinding sunlight, Hogwarts Hospital greeting me. Was it all a dream? Just a figment of my demented mind?

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

Lift my hands to my line of sight, skull throbbing with a hangover.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

There, on my right middle finger, a silver ring. A serpent swallowing its own tail, twin emerald chip eyes.

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison_

Not a dream. Close my eyes and drift off again, back into the realm of darkness.

_Happy New Year Tom._

_I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison!_

**fin**


	2. Devil's Dance Floor

**Author Diddy: ** Okies kids, you've asked, and you've managed to convince me to continue what I swore was a one-shot. Might as well admit this now, I don't do well with one-shots, I feel a need to write more - must be the novelist in me. Anywho, this is the second installment in the fic _Poison_, a fic I wrote while under the influence of perhaps a bit too much alcohol New Year's Eve. This part is hopefully a bit more coherent, as it wasn't written under the influence.

Now, onto a bit of background - or at least, the background I'm using for this story. This fic takes place during Harry's seventh year, and makes no attempts what-so-ever to following canon beyond GoF. Why? Because I like Sirius, just a lil bit, and I need Dumbles alive for this to sort of work. Also, I was drunk when I started it. Oh, and I'm writing this to escape from the sheer abundance of drama and angst in _Day When Nobody Dies_; so this fic is going to be fluffy, romantic, and just plain silly. And will contain all sorts of random stuff, now onward to the warnings!

**Warnings:** This fic will contain HPLV, SSLM, DM? -haven't decided yet, and probably a whole slew of other slash pairings. Why? I like writing slash. Also, there will be sex, coarse language, and adult situations, so if you're underage, or feel squicked by any of the aforementioned contents, be gone with you!

**Disclaimer:** Fear my boredom! Seriously though, I do not own Harry Potter, or his universe in any way, shape, or form. If you want to complain, sue me, or flame, please get in line - points at the three mile long line of people pissed off at her. Thank you, and enjoy the madness!

**'Devil's dance Floor'**

They were after me again. I'd just been released from the Hospital Ward with Poppy's stern admonishment not to go and get drunk - and have rough sex - again. Her cheeks had actually flushed at that proclamation; I mean, I'm certain she never thought she'd have to tell the Boy-Who-Lived not to have rough sex. Clap a hand over my lips as I struggle to hold my snickers in I fly nimbly down the stairs. Where to go with the entire Light side after me, wanting to know why I was in that club -

- why I had accepted the drinks from the Death Eaters.

- why I had been seen with a man with Voldemort's eyes.

- why I had allowed said man to fuck me.

Come to think of it, why had I? I wasn't that drunk last night, I knew what I was asking for when I asked him if he wanted to fuck me. Honestly, I wanted him to as well. Must be hitting that typical male rebellion stage.

The current Dark Lord fucked me - giggle - in the middle of a muggle dance club - oh Merlin - and I had asked him to do the deed. Little giggles and hiccups are bubbling from my throat as my shoulder meets the walls of a dungeon hall near the Slytherin common room. Hand still over my mouth I stagger to the part of the wall I know hides the common room. Please let the blond prat be inside.

Free hand beating against the stones I giggle when the walls slides open, revealing the Slytherin Prince. Pale brow arched at the sight of me he manages a soft scowl. "Potter?" Holding up my right hand I watch his eyes widen a bit at the sight of the ring I wear. Couldn't talk between the sounds coming out of me. "Come on in bloody Gryffindor," he quips with a roll of his eyes.

Follow his back into the common room, his voice filling the silence, "It's just the two of us currently Potter, everyone else is away for the hols. Would you like me to see if Uncle Sev's available to provide you with a Calming Drought you seem to need?"

Manage to gasp between a round of giggles, "Please, I think I'm going mad."

Gentle nudge dropping me into a squishy hair he flaps a hand at me, "Sit there and go mad while I see if he and Father are - unoccupied." Fresh flood of sound roaring free of my lips I clutch at the chair's arms as the blond head disappears.

Dear sweet Merlin, why hadn't Voldemort killed me last night? _**Dance with me Harry? I promise not to try and kill you until next year. **_Oh, right, he promised not to until - new wave of shrieking giggles - this year.

Firm hand grabbing hold of my chin I tilt my head back at the prompting of different hand, this one in my hair. Phial pressed to my lips I swallow the liquid without a thought - an odd move for me, I was sitting in the serpent's den after all. Concoction taking affect immediately I release a sigh as the hands gripping me drop away. Flick my eyes over the chair's back, tousle haired figure of the senior Malfoy male giving me an oddly comforting smirk. Chin dipping forward I meet the amused black eyes of an equally bed-headed Severus Snape. To my left Draco cocks his head to the side, "Now that Uncle Sev's managed to stop you from giggling yourself unconscious, why are you here?"

Snorting I fiddle with the ring on my finger, "Do you honestly think I'd be sitting with a gathering of the Order of the Roasted Birdies right now you prat?" Twist my hand in different directions, admiring the facets of the serpent's eyes. "Can you imagine the questions I'd be getting? Harry my boy, were you fully aware of the fact that you were having sex in the middle of a muggle dance club? Hey mate, why'd you run away from your Uncle? Harry, why were you drinking? Dear boy, what if the Death Eaters had attacked?" Wave my hand in the air, "Blah, blah, blah - and prey tell, how would I answer those sort of inquiries? My word, oh mighty Headmaster twinkle eyes, was I having sex? I hadn't realized that's what that was. Thank you ever so much for clearing that fog up for me." Pause and cluck my tongue at the gob smacked faces of the three Slytherins. "What if the might twinkle eyes asks me who that man was? Hum? Want to be there when I look him in the eyes and say, 'oh, and by the by, the man you saw me being fucked into the bar by, that was our dear Dark Lord.' The sherbet lemons would go flying and the Order of the Roasted Birdies would have my ear once they got over their shock and realized that the head of the corpse munchers had deflowered their sparkly savior."

Laughter interrupting my rant I blink up at the sight of Professor Snape collapsed on the floor, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks. Stifled laughter near my ear I start when Malfoy senior's head thunks down onto my shoulder. On his knees beside me Draco clings to the chair in an effort to remain upright. Proud of my ability to bring three Slytherins down to a pile of laughing idiots I smirk.

"Great Salazar Potter, were you even listening to the words flowing from your mouth?"

Give Snape a look and nod, "I know perfectly well what I just said Professor, and I meant every word of it."

Stern mask discarded he pulls a face, "You would have answered their questions in that manner?"

"Maybe a bit more graphically, but yes, I want to see them squirm." Take in his slight surprise I shrug my shoulders, a muffled grunt from the blond using me as a pillow, "Professor, I knew full well who Tom was when I asked him to do what he did."

Delicate fingers plucking at my sleeve Draco raises a brow in question, "How do you know the Dark Lord's birth name Potter?"

Sniff the blond head still on my shoulder, coconut and vanilla filling my nose, who'd've though the man would use shampoo scented like that. "Easy, he spelled it out for me Second Year in the Chamber of Secrets - before I killed his basilisk and stabbed that ruddy diary to death with her fang."

"And lost me Dobby you sneak," a warm voice mutters in my ear.

Twisting my head a bit I snort - wonder what would happen if I kissed his nose? It was so temptingly close, and for some reason I wasn't at all nervous being in his presence. "Well, yeah, I couldn't very well leave him in your service after his dubious attempts to 'save' me." Quick move and I press a kiss to the tip of his proud nose.

Scrunching it in the most adorable manner he purrs, "Careful Potter, wouldn't want Sev to get jealous." Flash the Potions bat a bright grin as that voice adds, "Now, I realize this is probably an awkward question; however, in light of the fact that the bumblebee won't ask you this," utterly serious grey eyes lock with mine, "do you need anything from Sev or I as a result of the rather exuberant - fuck you enjoyed last night?"

Cheeks burning I shake my head, "No, thank you for the offer, but Poppy took care of everything."

"I bet she turned quite red when she got to the part in her speech where she normally admonishes her patients," Snape says, glee at the mediwitch's discomfort pronounced in his voice.

"You would've enjoyed the color she turned Sir, I've never seen anything I come in with embarrass her like that."

Blond man perching on my chair's arm, an arm loosely draped over my shoulder, he inquires, "What have you been coming in with that a trained mediwitch would be embarrassed over?"

"Fishing for the sordid details of my intimate relationships with myself, and inanimate objects, Mr. Malfoy? I can promise you I've had to come up with some wild stories to keep the Gryffindor Tower off my ass - figuratively speaking - for the number of times I have needed a quick jaunt to the Ward." Smirk lifting my lips I snicker, "Like the time I accidentally cursed my dick into a vagina, that was an odd Potions class before I came up with an excuse to dash for her help in reversing the problem. Do you know how annoying it is to sit while you relieve yourself, especially if you have do sneak into Myrtle's bathroom to do so?"

"Good gods Harry, how did you explain that one to Poppy?" Cheeks paling as soon as the comment is free of his mouth Snape gives me a weak glare.

"Na, na Professor, call me Harry if you wish, I did have sex with your Lord." Make a face at him, "Promise to act all scared when school comes back into session."

Sharing a look with his bed partner Snape nods, "As you wish Harry; but in return, we are Severus, Lucius, and Draco."

Grin lighting my face I can't help but fiddle with the ring again. Onyx eyes meeting mine as I drop the grin I hold out my right hand, the emeralds serving as the serpent's eyes catching his gaze. "Can you tell me anything about the ring Severus? Tom gave it to me last night."

Calloused fingers closing around my hand, Severus gapes down at the ring. Tongue wetting his lips he flicks his eyes up at Lucius, the startled pressure on my shoulders telling me he too has seen the ring before. "Is it?"

Voice shaky Lucius whispers, "Yes, the very same."

"Severus?" I hiss, the stiff silence making my limbs tense.

"Harry," sharp eyes lock with mine, "the Dark Lord has worn a ring identical to this one since the First War." Potion stained finger pointing at a jagged scratch down the serpent's back he swallows, "This mark, I was by his side when a slashing hex breached his shields during the First War and sliced through the ring. He was livid at having such a precious thing damaged, the one who cast the spell died not a moment later." Another searching sweep of his eyes unsettling me further I wait for the final shoe to drop. "The ring has been in the Slytherin family since Salazar's time, Tom wore it with pride - it was his birth right, and he was not yet strong enough to maintain the posture he needed as the Dark Lord without it during the First War."

Mind screaming out I blanch as a slightly sleep fogged voice mutters, _Harry? What're you howling about now?_

_Tom, that you?_ All three of the Slytherins were staring at me now, the utterly surprised expression on my face growing as the voice responds.

_Yes, you silly boy. Now what are you howling about this time? Do I need to storm the castle to free you of the Order's clutches - I will if I have to Harry._

_What? _Shake my head and mutter something under my breath about meddling Dark Lords and mental connections. _Why did you give me your ring? The Slytherin one? Severus and Lucius told me it means a lot to you, why would you trust me with it?_

Warm chuckle my first answer I flush at the second, _I gave it to you because I'd like to have you as my consort - if you'll have me. I'm tired of fighting you, and to be honest, Dumbledore isn't the figure of Light that he makes himself out to be._

_I know that, he shipped me off to my Uncle's every summer Tom._

_Well then, do you want to hear my side of the story? You can ask either of my men, just tell them I told you to ask and they'll tell you what we really fight for. I will admit that I lost my direction towards the end of the First War, and with the insanity of being bodiless for thirteen years, I hadn't found it until this past summer, but this war is going to change for the better Harry. I promise - _sudden blankness where his voice had been I flounder in the silence, eyes rolling into my skull. _Harry! Deep breaths little one, there you go. All better? _Slight nod sent down the bond, _Nagini interrupted me, she didn't know I was in the middle of a rather firm mind link with you, she says she won't do it again. Now, you'd best return to my men or they shall worry over you._

Eyes beginning to focus on the three pairs of concerned eyes before me I drop the connection, a flurry of kindness filling my veins. "Sorry, I guess if need be Tom and I can communicate through our bond," press a fingertip to my infamous scar as I say this.

"Oh? That is interesting, and what did our Lord have to say Harry?" There was a condescending tone to his inquiry, as though I were a child to be coddled.

Lift my eyes to those of Voldemort's right hand, a heavy darkness in my gaze. "I have felt everything he has done, witnessed every raid he has gone on, seen every death and atrocity he has committed since that night in the graveyard Lucius," brief connection, a second name filling my mind, "Abraxas Malfoy, all thanks to this 'connection'. I have seen you punished, seen you screaming on the floor before him." Anger directed at his second through the link I hiss, the blond pureblood toppling to the floor with a yelp. "Do not think to patronize me Lucius, I am much too old for that." Blink burning eyes, rubbing at them with a knuckle, "To answer your question, he wished to tell me to ask either you or Severus to explain his side in this war; the true story, not the garbled one I've been taught by the Headmaster."

Turn away from the gaping blond to stare at his son, only to have him squawk and duck his head. Eyes landing on Severus I snarl, "What the bloody hell is there about me that is causing this Severus?"

Mouth opening and closing a few times silently he clears his throat, whispering, "Your eyes Harry, they are the same color as the Dark Lord's."

_Tom! _Palms clapped over my eyes I hunch down in my seat, drawing my knees up to my chin. _Tom Marvolo Riddle, explain this to me!_

_Sh Harry, calm down, your anger and mine have drawn parts of my appearance into you. I seem to have your eyes, _soft chuckle, _it scared Bella. _Giggle fighting its way free of my throat I allow my anger to drain out of my limbs. _That's wonderful Harry, let the anger leave you. Give Lucius a kick for using that tone, it will make you feel better._

Rising from my seat I gaze down at the sprawled man, his mane of hair flared about his head like a halo. Giving him a sneer that would make Severus proud I kick him in the ribs, letting a strained bark of laughter out at his stifled sound of pain. _Gods Tom, I believe I have some understanding why you torture your followers, I do feel better._

_Silly boy, now let me get back to work, _warmth making me grin, I flop back into my recently vacated chair. _I shall see you soon little one, and we will talk more then._

Door to the common room opening with a bang I glance up, cringing backwards at the sight of the Headmaster and an assortment of the Order. Normally twinkling eyes taking in the sight of Lucius on the floor, holding his ribs, Severus kneeling with one hand over his, he frowns. "Severus, what have I told you about bringing Death Eaters into the school?" Black eyes flashing he says nothing in response, the curl of his lips telling everyone his answer. Blue eyes lifting to my form Dumbledore questions, "Harry my boy, have you any idea what you did to us last night? How you damaged the Light side with your actions?"

Amber gaze hardening Remus bites, "Albus, you have no right to take that tone with Harry."

_Use me Harry_, whispered through my head I shift to my feet, hands planted on my hips. _You are of age, a full blooded wizard, do not forget that. You are not his tool - his weapon, to be used as he wishes, when he wishes. _Sneer twisting my lips I step carefully around the two Death Eaters. _You are human._

Malicious humor filling me I croon, "No Headmaster Dumbledore, I don't have _any _idea what I did to _you _last night. Perhaps you could inform me of what you think I did to _you_ last night?" Gaping at me, the old coot splutters as I give a bark of laughter. "I am an adult wizard my dear Headmaster, and am fully capable of making my own decisions for my future." Prowling forward, hooking a finger under his chin, I hiss, "I am not your tool, your weapon, your pawn; I am human, and I will decide where I stand in this world, or you will lose what little respect I still hold for you, you manipulative old bumblebee." Flapping my hands at the Order present I snip, "Now go away, I was having a pleasant conversation with the Malfoys and Snape." Slight push of my magic, shuttling them towards the door with a collective gasp. "Bye bye," I purr as I wave the Slytherin dorm's door shut in their faces before plopping back into my chair with a grin.

**HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV**

**Author Sha-la-la-la:** And now, for those of you reading _Day When Nobody Dies_, chapter eight is causing me no end of frustration, but here's a sneak peek at what I've got done so far.

_Gut wrenching scream echoing throughout the Manor I leap the final few steps, the sharp pain of landing ignored. I had to reach my little lover. Fling open the Dinning Hall's door, eyes searching the room wildly. There were the redheads and the muggleborn parents. Dark eyes flinching Bella stares into a corner. Pale haired followers frozen halfway to their feet beyond her. Gasping voice of my baby, his figure still hidden from my sight, "Oh gods, why did you abandon me here Voldemort? Do you not love me anymore?"_

_  
Sharp stab in my chest, he thought I had left him to - to what? His muggle relatives? He feared them more than anything else. Toss my head, struggling to clear my thoughts. Pick my way slowly around the table, Deo's huddled body coming into view. Pass the blondes, both of my hands outstretched in his direction.  
_

_"Baby? Can you hear me?"_

_  
Lime bright orbs shooting upwards he peers at me. "Voldemort?"_

_  
Give him a nod, "Yes, if that is what you wish to call me now."_

_  
"Are you really here? You died last night."_

_  
"I did, but one of my Death Eaters sacrificed his life to return mine." Sink to my knees a few feet from him. "What do you see little baby?"_

_  
Terror still filling his eyes he shudders, "My uncle - the things he did to me. You must be disgusted with me, being too weak to fight back against a stupid muggle." Voice cracking he hides his face from me, "No wonder you left me here again."_

_  
"Oh no baby, I could never think that of you. Never."_

_  
Tears thick in his voice he sobs, "Why did you leave me here then?"_

_  
Hopelessness flooding me I tremble, my own vision blurring with tears. What can I do to make him understand I have not left him anywhere? We had just reached a new level in our relationship, and now he had relapsed so badly he believed I had abandoned him with his muggle relatives. Had he even noticed the others in the Hall?   
"I - I haven't left you pretty baby. Never left your side once I woke from my death. What can I do to make you understand this?"_

_  
Brief flicker of understanding dancing in his eyes he moans, "What's happening to me Marvolo?"_

_  
Scooting to his side I tug him into my arms, cradling him tight against my body. "I don't know baby, I don't know."_

_  
Limbs shaking he whimpers as the memories sink their hooks back into his mind. "Don't let go of me Voldemort."_

_  
Eyes burning from my tears I shake my head, "Promise baby, I won't let go of you."  
_

_  
_**HPTRHPTRHPTR**

Oh, feel the angst!! Yeah, now back to attempting to wrestle this bloody chapter into submission so you can read it all. 


	3. Private Life

Author Diddy: Well, here it is, chapter three of this! Firstly, loads and loads of thanks to all of my reviewers! If I haven't taken the time to thank you personally, by responding to your review, I'm sorry! That doesn't mean I love you any less, it just means that I'm an idiot and forgot. sobs Secondly, I'd like to apologize for the angst that wormed its way into this chapter. This was supposed to be a fluff fic, but low and behold, the angst came to play. Oh well, next chapter should be less angsty. Promise! And now, onward!

Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I don't own Harry Potter - JK Rowling does; the wonderful woman that she is, she lets us play with them.

'**Private Life'**

"Harry?! How in Merlin's name to you get them to leave?"

Arching a brow at Draco's shriek I shrug, "Gave them a nice shove with my mind?" Concentrating on his body I nudge him, sending him sliding a foot away from me. "Like that, just concentrate and push, and poof!"

Silver eyes widening from his sprawl on the floor near my feet Lucius bats away the other man's hands. "I deserved what I got Sev, nothing is broken, just bruised." Huff of breath exploding from his mouth Severus crosses his arms over his chest.

Elbows perched on my knees I mutter, "I'm sorry you had to deal with hearing the coot's comment about Lucius Severus, that man is a menace."

Glare leaving his current partner he gives me a quiet smile. "Indeed he is," onyx orbs darkening seriously he purrs, "Now perhaps you would be so kind as to explain a few matters to us?" Unable to help myself I nod. "Very good; first, when did you discover your ability to shove people around with your mind?"

"Sometime during the first week of summer, my cousin and his gang were playing their favorite game." Please don't make me go any further in this vein.

"Which is?"

Damn you Severus Snape. "Harry hunting."

"What does this 'game' entail?"

Bare my teeth at the man and growl, "Depends on how badly they want to play it. Sometimes they'll let me alone after the manage to get me locked out of the house. Other times they won't quit until I'm a bleeding mess on the floor." Expression of shock meeting my response I bite, "You honestly didn't think me to be a spoiled brat at my 'family's' home still, did you?"

Giving a shake of his head, banishing his current thoughts on the matter, he ignores my question. "When, during this 'game' did you discover the talent?"

"After Dudley kicked me in the chest, but before Piers put my head through the shed door."

Lips white he whispers, "Why do none of your injuries show?"

"I've gotten bloody brilliant at Glamours, and my magic heals a lot of them on its own."

"How long have they played this -" struggling for the words he stares balefully up at me, my face feeling cold, almost as if it doesn't belong on my bones.

"Since Dudley could walk, his gang joined in during primary school."

Mouth opening and closing, no words escaping Severus trembles as Lucius wraps his arms around him, taking up the questions. "What of you Aunt and Uncle? What do they have to say of this?"

"Nothing, they encourage it."

"Why?"

Blood freezing I whisper, "I'm a freak. Unwanted. A waste of their precious time, money, effort - a waste of them. I should just curl up and die. It's my fault everyone dies. My fault that my parents died. I grew up believing my parents had died in a car crash, a drunken car crash. I've always been the scum beneath their feet. They never wanted me. Did I mention I'm a freak? I am, you know? A worthless, selfish, freaky freak who deserves to be beaten, starved, and ridiculed. Good for character building I've heard. Think Tom got a dose of the same treatment." Hysterical giggle filling the silence I snort, "Funny we aren't - oh Merlin."

Eyes glued to the ring on my finger I shudder, a sudden warmth flooding my body. "Funny we aren't stuck with two Dark Lords," I repeat, finishing my earlier statement, my voice utterly flat.

_Harry?_

_Go'way Tom, I'm suffering from a loss of balance right now._

_Shift of perception might be a better phrase for it_, he murmurs conversationally.

_Bullocks_, I mutter with a snort, both mental and physical. _Why are you poking around my head again?_

_Can I not worry over you when the link goes frigid? You scared me Harry, it was almost as if you weren't quite there anymore._

_Not sure I was, _ignore the voices speaking around me in favor of the one in my head. _Felt ruddy odd for a bit there._

_What made you go icy?_

_S-severus got me to agree to answering some questions. He asked about my so called family._

Flutter of anger from him, my eyes burning from it. _Do you want me to kill them? Say the word and consider it done._

_Killed? I'm not sure Tom. On one side I want them to suffer for what they did to me, but -_

_But you are still the Boy-Who-Lived on the other side. _Gentle snort of amusement, _I understand little one, I really do._

_Do you?_ I whisper across the connection, almost lost inside my own mind, thoughts gathering only to shatter seconds later.

"Yes, to a certain extent I do little one." Inner musings exploding at the first syllable produced in that sibilant voice I gape over at the elegantly dressed wizard striding towards us. On my feet and over the wide-eyed men on the floor without a thought I hurl myself into the crimson eyed one's open arms.

Fingers wrinkling his robes I breathe the question on the tip of my tongue, "How?"

Warm chuckle shaking his chest he nudges me towards my vacated chair, following behind me, a hand on my elbow, as I obey. "Severus' private chambers, his fireplace is connected to one fireplace in Malfoy Manor. Did you think I would not be able to reach you if you had need?" Gloved hand encompassing his two men he croons, "Or aid those of my men who foolishly choose to gambol in the bee's nest?"

Collapse into his lap, his arms curling around me possessively. "How'd you know his private chambers are connected to one of the Malfoy's?"

"I am a master at Legilimens Harry, dear Lucius informed me of this fact two years ago." Eyes locked on Severus I gape at the look of utter wickedness that covers his face. "Yess, Severus is mine not the coot's, and only those of us in this room know this to be true. Even the others in my Inner Circle think him to be standing with one foot on either side."

"Bullocks," I breath, twining my fingers with those belonging to the Dark Lord.

Chuckling Tom ruffles my hair, "You seem awfully fond of that word today little one."

Scrunch my nose up, blinking rapidly as several faces from last night dance through my memory. "How'd you know I was at the club last night? Have you been spying on me?"

"Slightly."

"Slightly? How slightly?"

Allowing himself to be wrapped in Lucius' arms Severus supplies the answer, "The Order has been 'watching' you, and through me, our Lord."

Laugh bursting free I snort, "Watching me have they?" Elegant shrug of the Slytherin's shoulders my only answer I pout, "Why haven't they ever noticed what my 'family' does to me?" Anger rising, stomach churning at the thought of all the coot's Order has turned a blind eye to, I let out a keening shriek. Furniture rattling against the floor, candle flames flaring and dying in brilliant flashes, my magic searching for a way out of my body's confines. Vision going black I stretch my mind out, seeking the coot's magical signature in desperation. The image of a giant chicken flickering in the torrent as I latch onto the familiar signature I release the pent up energy with a howl. Popping noise resounding in my head I feel a shiver of amusement from the walls surrounding me.

"Oh glory," I gasp, blinking in an attempt to return my vision. Faces swimming back into focus I snicker. "Oh glory." Giggles overwhelming the last traces of Severus' Calming Drought I toss my head back and cackle hysterically. "He's a chicken!"

Gentle touch of Tom's mind against mine, seeking to know whether I've gone round the bend. Throwing open my memories I thrust the past few minutes at him. Snickering under his breath as he views what I did he hugs me close. "Oh glory little one, this I have to see in person."

Bouncing free of his lap I nod enthusiastically. Giving Draco a nudge with my foot I skip over to his father, tugging on a handful of his hair. "Come, come see what I've done," I sing, "See the - the chicken!" Dance towards the dungeon hallways, Dark Lord at my heels. "Come see," beckon to the three moving to their feet.

Lead the group through the castle humming under my breath the whole way. Pause at the doors to the Great Hall as though thinking. Shoving the doors open wide I point at the giant, fluffy chicken perched in the Headmaster's chair, "See? See what I've done?"

"Merciful Merlin," Lucius murmurs into the dead silence of the Hall.

Clapping my hands gleefully I snuggle back in Tom's embrace as he laughs at the sight of the great Albus Dumbledore clucking angrily at us. Laughter growing he clings to me, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks and onto my shoulder. Faces of the gathered Order members ranging from anger to outright fear I grin when I catch sight of a pair of amused amber eyes.

Recognizing Tom for who he is, several of the adults leap to their feet, wands pointing our direction. Glee vanishing in a breath Tom levels his wand at them, the wands of his servants echoing his. Free arm still snug about my waist he takes a step backwards.

"Harry!" several voices scream as I continue backing out of the Hall with the Slytherins.

Doors to either side of us I twist in Tom's grip. _You have to leave before they get over their shock._

Crimson eyes still locked on the Order he whispers, _come with me? For the rest of the holiday? I promise you may return at the end if that is what you wish._

Turn to stare back at the Order, the side of Light, the people who had let me suffer. Amber eyes catching mine Remus nods minutely, nudging one of the Weasley twins. Beaming at the werewolf I whirl around, pushing Tom out of the Hall as several of the twin's more flashy projects go off. "The Chamber, it's got an outside exit," I shout over my shoulder as I race away from the others.

Wands shoved out of sight the four Slytherin break into a run as the sound of chaos fills the halls. Barrel past a trio of Second Year Hufflepuffs who gape after me in shock. Take a corner too quickly for one of my injuries, sliding into a wall with a grunt of pain as my ankle screams, the impact reopening one of my hidden wounds. Pale arm winding around my waist Lucius regards me with concern. Ignore the blood beginning to color my shirt and move forward.

Stagger into Myrtle's bathroom as Tom hisses at the tap, the entrance to the Chamber revealing itself. Remembering the fall I shift out of the blonde's hold, pressing a hand to the seeping gash along my side. This was going to hurt. Jiggle my ankle, trying to see whether or not it would hold up under the landing. Minor flurry of pain skittering up my leg I shrug, maybe, maybe not. Leaping into the chute behind everyone else I hiss for the entrance to close.

Ankle sending blinding pain up my leg as I land I collapse, a soft whimper of pain escaping my lips. Think I broke the healing thing again. Shrug off the half a dozen hands on me, climbing back to my feet, unable to keep the wince of pain from my face as I apply weight to the damaged leg. Leveling the four with a withering glare I try to take a step, crying out as my ankle gives out beneath me.

Kneeling before me, Tom croons, "Come on love, you can show us that Gryffindor bravery later, let us help you."

Managing to climb back to my knees I shove the pain out of my mind, pouting at him. "Thought it was called Gryffindor stupidity." Chuckling Tom gives me his back, motioning for me to wrap my arms around his neck. Yelp as he stands, the move stretching the gash on my side even more. Worry flitting through our link I snarl, "Bloody Dark Lord, stop worrying about me for a minute and get us out of this bone infested cavern."

Snickering from beside us Draco nods, "Indeed, quite a place you've got here."

"This is part of Slytherin's famed Chamber of Secrets you prat," I stammer through my giggles. Eyes widening he slides closer to his father, blanching when I add, "Just be glad the basilisk is dead, she was huge." Soft laugh at my bit of understatement Tom resumes walking, leading the other three deeper into the Chamber's caverns. Twist to peer back at Lucius, "If this is too personal don't answer, but, what is Narcissa doing?"

Giving a snort as he curls an arm about Severus' hips he replies, "She is happily seeing Rabastan Lestrange. Our marriage was arranged at our birth, and while we do get along as friends, we have never felt anything more for the other. After Draco's birth we decided to maintain the outward appearance of a happy couple, but that there was no reason for us to stop seeing other people in private."

Pressing his lips to the blonde's temple Severus turns onyx eyes on me. "Lucius and I have been together," arched brow at his companion's snigger, "since our years at Hogwarts. We did stop sleeping together after his marriage to Narcissa, and until after my godson's birth, but other then that we have maintained a steady relationship."

"She was all for naming you his godfather you know? Said it was to make up for me having to bed a woman."

Laughing the Potion's Master quips, "Oh poor baby, having to actually perform with someone of the opposite gender."

Face an odd shade, Draco purses his lips, "Father, Sev, must you talk about _that_?"

Malfoy brow arching upwards Lucius smirks at his son, Draco's face rapidly paling at his expression. "We could be talking about the time you walked in on us, and watched, if you want?"

Giggles overtaking me I drop my forehead to Tom's shoulder, the sight of the Slytherin Prince bright red and stammering forever stored in my memory. Stepping free of the darkness Tom turns to his two men, "Apparate to Little Hangleton and we shall floo to my Manor where we will be safe from the Order." Nodding Lucius and Severus pull Draco close and vanish with a crack. "Hold tight Harry, this will probably hurt a little."

Crack filling my ears I wince as the pressure of Apparating closes in on my hidden injuries. Gasping in pain when we appear in the same cemetery Voldemort was resurrected in, I cling to Tom's robes. "When we get to the Manor I want you to drop the Glamours little one, that way we can help heal you." Whispering my assent I rest my head on my arm. Lulled into a slight doze by the constant murmuring in my head I blink when green flames rise around me and Tom shouts, "Slytherin Manor."

Subtle jolt in his stride as Tom exits the fireplace I lift my head to gaze around the room we've entered. Opulent drapes of dark emerald are tied tight, over what I assume are windows, sending the room into a state of dimness relieved by floating candles. Lifting her head from her coils Nagini regards her master calmly, hooded eyes rising to meet mine. :I am glad Tom has finally brought you here little snake, the fool bee is bad for you.:

:I know,: I hiss in reply as the fire flares and the other three exit.

:At least you do not attempt to lie, even if that is not the whole truth.:

Scowling as best I can over Tom's shoulder I snap:fine, the old coot plans to have me either killed or entombed in Azkaban should I survive killing the Dark Lord who's currently carrying me! That better?:

Giving a serpentine laugh she nods her head:yes, now remove your Glamours so Tom can stop fretting over you.:

Blow a raspberry at her, but drop the spells covering my newer injuries. Sighing I drop the Glamours hiding my older, healed injuries, knowing that keeping them masked would only cause more concern when they felt the scar tissue. :Yes Mother.:

:Thank you little snake.: Gazing at the three other men she lifts her eyes to me once more before slithering from the room.

Heart in my throat I'm immensely glad of the long sleeves I chose to wear today. Glad that none of the burns on my arms are visible. Keeping my face low I hope my hair obscures the jagged scar that trails from my hairline down to my jaw. Not much would hide the fading black eye though, once I looked up they would all see it. Grip shifting on my legs Tom sets me gently on a divan. Frowning I stare at the plush carpeting beneath my shoes, not wanting to show them what I looked like without the Glamours.

Finger tracing the words 'I must not tell lies' scarred on the back of my hand Tom whispers, "Harry?"

Gathering myself I lift my chin, muttering, "Umbridge, Fifth Year, I had detentions with her for telling lies of your return." Ignore the frozen looks on their faces, adding, "She used a blood quill to make me write lines."

Sinking to his knees before me Tom reaches a hesitant hand out to graze the remains of my black eye. Muscle in my jaw twitching he sucks in a breath. Damn, he saw the scar. Voice dead I murmur, "Vernon, sometime during the summer between my Fifth and Sixth Year, he got mad at me for refusing to," swallow the bile in my mouth, "'service' him when he was drunk off his ass. Broke the bottle he was drinking from and swung at me."

Ruby eyes flicking down to the patch of blood on my shirt he grabs it in a fist, lifting it to reveal the still slowly bleeding gash in my side. Sudden gasps from the others I know they've seen all the other scars and bruises littering what little they can see of my torso. Fingers prod at the skin around the gash softly before he snaps, "Severus I need a numbing potion and the means to close this wound so it may heal properly." Tugging slightly at the hem of my shirt he croons, "Harry, I'm going to need this off to tend to that," twist of his lips as he tries to maintain his calm, "injury."

Closing my eyes, so I don't have to see their reactions, I lift my arms. Fabric sliding over my skin I lower my arms eyes still clenched shut. :I'll kill them! Put them through so much pain they will wish to be in Hell to escape from it! I'll poison that meddlesome old man! Hang him up by his toes and disembowel him in front of his precious Order!:

Eyes flying open as Tom rises from his position before me, wand clenched in his fist. "I think I need to call a meeting."

"Tom?" Whispered inquiry halting his movement he turns, fury tightly reigned in.

"I am perfectly aware of the fact that storming out of here and massacring those muggles, and the coot, is not an option, so I need a substitute. Cursing some of my more idiotic followers will help, but," crimson eyes flashing he shakes his head, unwilling to complete the thought.

"But, nothing will solve the issue until they're dead? Right?" Stiff nod my only answer I beam. "You'd really destroy all of them? For me?" Another nod, this one less stiff. Snorting I beckon for him to return to me, "I'll admit that I am a bit unsettled by the whole 'red-eyed killer' side of you, but I'm not going to demand you change who you are just to sooth my nerves. Now get back over here and fix me so I can come with you."


End file.
